(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper wrappers for cigarettes. In one aspect it relates to cigarette paper with novel ventilating air means therein. In another aspect, it relates to a cigarette paper useful to control the amount of air to the tobacco column of a cigarette. In even another aspect, the invention relates to a cigarette having controllable, reduced tar deliveries.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to perforate papers useable as cigarette wrappers for a tobacco column. However, the commercially available papers are provided with longitudinally extending lines of perforations along the entire length of the paper so that when in use the perforations run the length of the tobacco column. There have also been many means suggested for adjusting the air flow through a cigarette to control the tar or smoke deliveries exiting the mouth end of the cigarette. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,406 teaches a filtered cigarette with perforations through the tipping paper and a perforated sleeve concentrically located over the filter. The sleeve also is perforated and by rotating the sleeve the perforations through the sleeve are brought into and out of registration with the perforations in the tipping to adjust the air flow into the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,011 teaches a filtered cigarette having a perforated tipping pap(r to provide for the flow of ventilatinq air into the filter. And, in U.S. Pat. No 3,910,287, specifically FIG. 1, rolls of perforations through the tobacco column wrapping paper, approximate the end of the tobacco column are provided so that when the tobacco column is ignited, the perforations provide for increased air flow into the tobacco column. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,932 teaches a cigarette providing for the flow of ambient air into the tobacco column by having a porous paper wrapper circumscribing the tobacco column, and an outer porous wrapper circumscribing a portion of the length of the wrapped tobacco column. The outer wrapper has a lower porosity than does the inner paper wrapper. Other references which teach filtered cigarettes having perforations in the tipping paper over the filter include U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,907; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,641; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,960; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,707.